Only One
by hot-bloodedgirl14
Summary: All the girls fell for Sodapop Curtis. All except one.


Hello, well here is a new story. This is pre-book, how Evie and Steve meet. I am planning on updating all my stories in the next week since that is when I will be on spring break, so that will be happening. Please read and review, telling what you think about this, this was a spur of the moment story. So give me what you got.

The Song-Bit is "Fallin' for You" By Colbie Caillat. This is such a good song, and it fits it well.

Disclamer: I do not own "The Outsiders" By S.E. Hinton. Nor do I own "Fallin' for You" By Colbie Caillat.

Enjoy and Please read and review.

* * *

Only One

**I'm scared of what you'll say  
So I'm hiding..  
what I'm feeeling..  
But I'm tired of  
Holding this inside my head**

I've been spending all my..time  
Just thinking about ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you

**Colbie Caillat**

"Please, Evie. Come on, we need gas anyway and your Dad said he wanted someone to look at the car. So it wouldn't be an inconvenience. Come on Evie, please. Just for a couple of minutes."

I smirked to myself as my best friend, Sandy, begged to go to the local DX. It wasn't the actual gas station that held her interest. It was the person that worked there that sparked interest.

A boy named Sodapop Curtis.

It was fun watching them interact, they were complete opposites. Here you had a boy; wild and crazy, always had a smile on his face. Then you had this girl who was quiet and shy, very smart, wasn't part of a particular crowd. I guess you could say opposites attract. But they were good for each other, they gave each other balance.

"Well…." I dragged out. Watching my friend's face teeter on happiness or disappointment.

"Well, I guess we could stop by just for a couple minutes." I gave in.

"Thank you Evie. Thank you so much. It will only be for a couple minutes, I promise.

"Alright, alright," I laughed as I pulled into the DX.

I wasn't as busy as I thought it would be. There was only just one car pulled in. The car was filled with girls who were flirting with Sodapop. I pulled into the second station and Sandy jumped out of the car before I even made a complete stop.

I sighed heavily before slowly getting out of the car. As I got out of the car someone came running up.

"Welcome to the DX, what do you need?" A gruff voice said.

I looked to the guy and immediately couldn't speak. There was something different about him, he wasn't amazingly hot but he was hot. He had what looked to be a permanent scowl on his face. But his eyes were distinct, they caught me off guard. I had seen him around school, but I didn't pay attention.

"Umm…Yes I need some gas," I said quickly, trying to cover up my surprise.

He nodded and started working without a sound, just getting the job done. I looked back over to the group of girls that looked upset because Soda's attention was solely on Sandy. That was green-eye envy. I chuckled at their pouting.

"What? You're not a part of the fan club?" The guy asked humorously.

I turned to look at him, his eyebrow was raised and he had a smirked on his face.

"No I can appreciate good looks at a healthy distance. Besides he isn't my type," I flirted.

"Well then, what is your type?" He flirted back.

"I go for the rogue tough look." I winked.

He laughed. "Well I guess you are right. He isn't your type"

"Yep, I'm Evie Roberts by the way."

"Steve Randle. I have seen you around school."

I saw out of the corner of my eye Sandy saying bye to Soda and walking toward us.

"Well, Steve it was nice talking to you. I know I got to get this car looked at, so I will be coming back." I mentioned.

"You do that doll. I'll be waiting." He winked and put the gas nozzle back on the stand.

I got in the car with Sandy waiting inside. As soon as the DX disappear from the rear view mirror, did the silence break.

"So, I saw you and Steve talking." She pointed out.

"Hmm. I saw you and Soda flirting." I pointed right back.

"That is beside the point."

I bantered back. "That is the point."

She shrugged it off. "Whatever, I guess you're the only one who drools over the dark horse."

Yep, I guess I was the only one.

* * *

Well...there we go. I hope you guys like it. Please, please review, it helps me become a better writer. Thanks for reading. Please review.


End file.
